battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Genesis Records/@comment-1610854-20200120173139/@comment-31236593-20200121040028
I agree with a lot of points made when you said that the development all the way to the end is disappointing. After all, Dionysus' name never comes into mind as being the true ultimate threat, because for me, he is a second-tier Greek god at best, so him being the mastermind behind all THREE Advent Sagas without ANY buildup whatsoever. Not to mention plenty of plotholes and loose ends left behind what is supposed to be the last of the Advent trilogy lore, not least of which being the ultimate fate of Alex, the main character of all this. Maybe it's supposed to be a parallel to what happened to Dan at the end of Brave? Even if that's the case, it's still a stretch and I still find myself scratching my head of all this. Also, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi are apparently in kahoots with Zeus-Lolo, yet are pretty much unpunished? Hermes, one of Zeus' loyal followers and the bad guys, becoming acting supreme deity of Olym and not one Apollon or Athena who was part of the victorious rebellion? What has become of the relationship between Aphrodite and Hephaestus, considering they took different sides by the end? What is Aphrodite's mission even?? If you think the Hindida Grandwalkers did pretty much nothing throughout the whole thing, then what about the other Uru Grandwalkers like Antarc? They did literally jack-shit and contributed nothing to the war of Zeus-Lolo. Speaking of, for a guy who's built up as the threat for the entire saga, Zeus-Lolo went down easy before Amaterasu's power without an epic fight. What also happened to the others exactly, like Poseidon? Also, the final battle took place "off-screen" (for a lack of better terms), since Amaterasu, who wrote the Genesis Records, passed out and only gave vague details of the battle from what others told her?! Fuckall. Oh, and another disappointment for me is that Alex and Zeus-Lolo's war had no connection to the Starpower lore. Apparently, during the first Advent Saga, the first Laniakea was destroyed during the Empty Sky invasion. Then, it branched off from the saga to be its own story, where Laniakea and the Astral Dragons were reborn. Like you said, if they wanted to pull that "true final boss" twist, they could've gone for Hades, but he's not in this set is he? What they could've also done was connect both stories somehow. I think they could make Desperia the last and worst enemy. After all, he supposedly used the Starpower to manipulate the Superstars as a means to oppose the Zodiacs and conquer the entire universe. The flavor text of Darkwurm-Nova X depicts a shadowy figure telling him to slay the ancient sagas, so it would've great if Darkwurm was used fight the Hindida gods to their disadvantage, and if the brainwashed Superstars, including the Double Nova X, fought alongside Zeus-Lolo, forcing Apollon to command his Astral Dragons against his enemies' own dragons. If Lilia and the Zodiacs join with the Alex Protocol Army. If the Starpower was used to separate Lolo and Zeus instead of some deus ex machine courtesy of Amaterasu. And if Alex-Lolo made the ultimate sacrifice to destroy Desperia and stop him from plunging the entire Divine World into absolute darkness. That would've been much more epic and awesome, right? But no, the Ultra Advent Saga's namesake is a Spirit who is somewhat part of another story that is not even related to the main story.